Combination System
Combination System is a feature available in Counter-Strike Online 2. Overview A feature available in the lobby where the player is able to combine weapons from lower grade skins to higher grade skins, as well as other components. *More skins added, higher chance of success. *Combining result is determined according to the probability, and thus may provide a rating. *Sacrificing higher grade skins will result higher chance of success. *Different combinations open new blueprints for future crafting. After the 17 September 2015 update, Booster Item was added alongside booster system. The Booster Item can gain the probability of combining weapons to higher-graded skins. Combining weapons There are 2 ways of combining: ; Customized combination The customized way of combination will automatic provide the possible materials that can be combined. To proceed, open the screen at lobby → select tab → click on the document in the list. The costs of materials and the possible results will be displayed. This works if the user has experimented with different combinations. For instance, if a combination was done with an A-grade weapon and B-grade weapon, this option will be automatically added to the list. ; Optional combination The optional way shows the materials in inventory and let players choose and combine themselves. To proceed, open the screen at lobby → select tab → select the weapons in the list. The costs of materials and the possible results will be displayed. When you are ready, please click on the button. ; Special combinations Gold= To make a golden layer of a weapon instantly, some ingredients are needed to do so. They are Golden Piece and Golden Ingot. Golden Piece can be obtained randomly from game play while Golden Ingot can be obtained after combining 6 Golden Pieces. |-| Chrome= To make a chrome layer of a weapon, some ingredients are needed to do so. They are Chrome Piece, Chrome Ingot and Carbon Fabric. Chrome Piece and Carbon Fabric can be obtained randomly from game play while Chrome Ingot can be obtained after combining 6 Chrome Pieces. |-| Amethyst= To make an amethyst layer of a weapon, some ingredients are needed to do so. They are Amethyst Piece and Amethyst Ingot. Amethyst Piece can be obtained randomly from game play while Amethyst Ingot can be obtained after combining 6 Amethyst Pieces. |-| Xmas= To make an xmas layer of a weapon, some ingredients are needed to do so. They are Snow Flake and Snow Lump. Snow Flake can be obtained from Christmas events while Snow Lump can be obtained after combining 6 Snow Flakes. |-| Cupid= To make a cupid layer of a weapon, some ingredients are needed to do so. They are Candy Piece, Sugar Lump, Chocolate Piece and Chocolate Chunk: *Candy Piece can be bought from shop or through events while Sugar Lump can be obtained after combining 6 Candy Pieces. *Chocolate Piece can be bought from shop or through events while Chocolate Chunk can be obtained after combining 6 Chocolate Pieces. Sugar Lump and Chocolate Chunk will be used to created cupid weapons. Gallery Screenshots= combine1.jpg| screen combine2.jpg|Ditto combine3.jpg| tab combine4.jpg| tab File:Boostersystem.jpg|Booster function File:Cso2_0003_gold.jpg|Combining Golden Pieces to produce a Golden Ingot 4764901142691840167.png|Ditto, result Chromeingotchina.jpg|Ditto, Chrome Ingot File:Amethystpieces.jpg|Amethyst Pieces File:Snowflakeskr.jpg|Snow Flakes duple.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Posters= combination system poster korea.png|South Korea poster Chromebar.jpg|Chrome Piece, Chrome Ingot and Carbon Fabric File:Ar57_mp7_kriss_striker12_chrome.jpg|Chrome Skins for AR-57 PDW, MP7, KRISS and Armsel Striker-12 File:Famaschickengalilcaracal.jpg|FAMAS Chicken and Galil Caracal File:Sg550camog3sg1camo.jpg|SG550 Schweizergarde, G3SG-1 Heer, SG550 Camo and G3SG-1 Camo File:Chocolatecandypiecesk.jpg|Candy Piece and Chocolate Piece Aek973eagle.png|China poster, AEK-973 Eagle Dehawk.png|Desert Eagle Hawk M60e4komodo.png|M60E4 Komodo M249bat.png|M249 Bat M249camocso2.png|M249 Camo Scarlwhale.png|SCAR-L Whale Scoutgoat.png|Scout Goat Scoutcamo.png|Scout Camo Trivia *This feature resembles the Assembling function of Craft system in Counter-Strike Online, and the "Trade Up Contract" system in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Category:Feature